


Слабость

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Female Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) - Freeform, Gen, Genderswap, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: "Теперь я понимаю, почему Скорпия из твоей временной линии проиграла. Любовь делает людей слабыми"
Kudos: 5





	Слабость

**Author's Note:**

> Сюжетные спойлеры одиннадцатой части! Вы предупреждены, ага ^^

— Так значит, между тобой и Скорпией из твоей временной линии что-то было? — мрачно поинтересовалась Хасаши и повернулась к Саб-Зиро, всем видом показывая, что не отстанет до тех пор, пока не получит ответы на бесконечную череду вопросов о своём (да и своём ли?) будущем в этом времени. Сегодня их ждала последняя битва с Кроникой, и Хасаши, пользуясь тем, что медлительные корабли Харона должны были пристать к берегу не раньше, чем через час, решила во что бы то ни стало выяснить у криомансера, почему Скорпия «из будущего» перед своей смертью просила защищать не только клан, но и некоторых особенно близких и дорогих ей людей.

_Скорпия уверенно преградила дорогу будущей себе, не намереваясь больше скрываться. Её кулаки судорожно сжались, а глаза без зрачков презрительно сузились. Она видела, с кем Хасаши прибыла к Харону, и теперь едва сдерживалась, чтобы, не слушая никаких оправданий, силой продемонстрировать своё негодование._

_— Как же низко я паду! — в ярости закричала она, стиснув цепи, которыми по-хорошему давно следовало придушить эту предательницу без маски. — Снюхаться с врагом? Очень трогательно!_

_Её версия из другой временной линии выглядела растерянной и раздражающе спокойной. Не такой реакции ожидала от неё Скорпия._

_— Ты не знаешь, о чём… — Хасаши, зарычав, не позволила договорить будущей себе и выбросила руку с кунаем вперёд, но в последний момент успела остановиться — она ещё не всё высказала. И вдобавок ко всему, не могла предугадать, как отразятся ранения на них обеих._

_— Я видела! А ты, видимо, забыла, кто он такой! Ты забыла, что сделал его ублюдский клан! Может быть, тебя слишком сильно били по голове все эти годы? — она прошла вперёд на пару шагов, снизив голос до шёпота. — Может быть, ты забыла своего мужа, своего сына?_

_Её голос не должен был дрожать, однако Скорпия никогда не могла держать себя в руках, если речь заходила о семье. Настоящей, чёрт возьми, её семье, а не ледяной сволочи из Лин Куэй._

_— Всё изменилось…_

_Она даже не отрицала обвинений, а в её взгляде не было ни капли того гнева, что годами поддерживал дух отмщения. Поддерживал смысл жизни Скорпии._

_— Ты — позор Ширай Рю. И я сделаю всё, чтобы стереть из нашего будущего твои ошибки!_

_Из тех нескольких минут, впоследствии размытых в её памяти из-за шока, она помнила лишь то, как напала первой, проведя серию быстрых, но относительно слабых ударов. Это был способ в самом начале «выпустить пар», чтобы потом задавить противницу своей мощью и не отвлекаться на вспышки злости._

_При всей обиде на саму себя, Скорпия отнюдь не желала того рокового исхода. Мерзкая Ди’Вора и её подлое нападение слишком легко сломали Хасаши из будущего, и тогда Скорпия с ужасом осознала одно…_

Саб-Зиро молча скрестил руки на груди, окончательно отстранившись от нежелательной собеседницы. Эта Скорпия была для него совершенно чужой, и он не считал необходимостью делиться с ней личным. Всё равно ведь ничего не поймёт.

Не дождавшись ответа, Хасаши надменно фыркнула под маской и отвернулась, сделав вид, будто что-то увлечённо высматривает на поверхности Моря Крови.

— Теперь я точно не удивлена тому, почему та Скорпия потеряла бдительность и проиграла ползучей твари. Весь её опыт, вся сила… Любовь делает людей слабыми. Ты стал её слабостью. _Ты убил её_ задолго до яда Ди’Воры. И я не стану мириться с этим, даже если ради исполнения моих целей мне придётся нарушить последнюю волю…

— В таком случае, ты просто глупа, — Скорпия буквально чувствовала, насколько болезненно обжигал недружелюбный тон криомансера, и впервые промолчала, съёжившись и не подобрав ответную колкость, — а глупость, в отличие от любви, является куда более страшной слабостью.


End file.
